The formation volume factor (FVF) of a reservoir fluid may be utilized in the determination of fluid properties downhole. For example, FVF may be utilized during reserve estimation, material balance equations, production and reservoir simulations, and equations of state tuning, among other examples. However, these and other examples of utilizing FVF may be inaccurate as FVF varies in response to pressure changes downhole.
FVF and other reservoir fluid properties may be determined utilizing a downhole tool operable to obtain optical density (OD) measurements of the reservoir fluid downhole. However, the OD measurements may also be rendered inaccurate in response to pressure changes downhole.